


Silver Mists

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, the Fair Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young hunter comes across prey he can't quite handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Mists

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prologue to Stories of Faeryland. Shoutout to ROTG.

On a moor somewhere in England, a man named William Fraser was hunting deer. Currently, he was stalking a very rare albino deer, and he was about to die awfully, through no fault of his own.

The air was  _cold._ The dry grass would crunch under William's feet, so he stepped as carefully as he could. The moon shone down like a great, unblinking silver eye. It was dark, suprisingly dark for a night with such a huge moon. Behind him, William could see the lights of his village in the distance. There was a forest to his right, about a quarter of a mile away.

The deer he was stalking was endangered, though not as endangered as William Fraser currently was. _God,_  he thought, as he raised his bow and nocked an arrow to the string,  _What a beauty!_ That deer could feed his family for a week, even if his lovely wife, Matilda, could do with a little less feeding. Still, she was quite...kind, and he was glad he married her. Really. He was. He got a quarter share in her family's cobbler shop. She was fantastic. Certainly. 

He watched as the deer bent its head to begin grazing. William drew the bowstring back, thinking it remarkable the deer hadn't noticed him yet. In fact, it had.

He paused. Was the air getting colder?

It was. As he watched, hoarfrost began to form on the grass beneath his feet, and on his clothes. Fog swirled around him, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere. Lights danced in the silvery mists. Even through his growing terror, William thought,  _Like will o' the wisps._ Exactly, in fact, like will o' the wisps.

The deer turned to look back at him. Its antlers were grey. Its coat looked weirdly shiny, like frost. But its eyes...William shuddered. Its eyes were full of all the malicious intelligence in the world. 

It charged. 

There are billions and trillions of universes, myriad worlds going through their own little motions of some semblance of order. Some universes are bad. In some places, the walls between worlds are thin. It can be anywhere, a rock or tree, an odd pool of water that's always frozen...or your own home. Such places are dangerous.

You never know what may be lurking beyond the walls of your reality in another universe. You never know what might be out there, watching.

Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you can suggest a better title, please do so.


End file.
